Rick Sanchez (Canon)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Rick Sanchez= |-|Pickle Rick= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 9-A '''with his laser pistol | '''9-A. with Purge Suit. 6-A '''to '''5-A '''with other inventions. '''5-A to 4-B with Neutrino Bombs | At least Low 2-C to 2-A | 10-C, 9-B while equipped Name: Rick Sanchez Origin: Rick & Morty Gender: Male Age: 60s-80s Classification: Pickle, Mad scientist, Morty's grandfather, Rick of Earth C-137 Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lasers, Atomization, Create portals to others universes, Transmutation, Forcefields that can reflect projectiles, Teleportation, Illusion creation, Can induce instant death via touch (as shown here) | Spatial Manipulation, freeze time, Mind Manipulation, move buildings to other universes, Alter matter and reduce it to particles, Create artificial intelligence, FTL travel, Cloning, Immortality (Type 6), Hacking, Void Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Size alteration Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to hurt large aliens with his fists). Room level with his laser pistol | Small Building level with his Purge Suit (Capable of easily tearing off limbs. Caused a small explosion). Continent level (Enlarged a giant dead naked homeless person to the size of the United States of America and blew him up) to Large Planet level (Caused an explosion the size of Jupiter with a recipe similar to that of Concentrated Dark Matter) with other inventions. Large Planet level to Solar System level '''with Neutrino Bombs (His Neutrino Bombs are stated to be capable of destroying the Solar System), certain inventions ignore durability | At least '''Universe level+ (Can erase a entire timeline as a side effect of merging Universes) to Multiverse level+ (WoG states he can destroy the multiverse if he puts his mind to it.It's stated numerous times that there are infinite universes) | Below Average Human (Is a stationary pickle), Wall level while equipped (His laser melted heads and caused major damage to a room) Speed: Massively Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Dodged a satellite laser that traveled through the atmosphere in seconds) | Massively FTL+ (His spaceship is capable of quickly traversing the universe) | Immobile, Supersonic while equipped (His rat limbs allowed him to dodge bullets from close distances) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class. Room Class with his laser pistol | Small Building Class in his Purge Suit.Continent Class '''to Large Planet Class''' with other inventions.Large Planet Class to Solar System Class with Neutrino Bombs | At least Universal to Multiversal+ | Below Average Class, Wall Class while equipped Durability: Small Building level (Tanked being bashed through several floors and then the ground), higher with forcefields | Below Average (His pickle body is easily damaged) Stamina: Can fight for long periods of time without rest | Unknown Range: Average melee range, Higher with weapons | Multiversal+ with portal gun, Universal with spaceship | A few cm with screws and saw, a few meters with laser Standard Equipment: Portal gun, spaceship, and various inventions | Laser and rat limbs Intelligence: Supergenius. He was able to create a miniature sentient robot just to pass butter and grant a dog highly advanced intelligence in only a few seconds. He was also able to tell when he was inside a simulation inside a simulation inside another simulation and still flawlessly trick the Zigerion scammers into blowing themselves up. He is regarded as the smartest mammal in existence, and alluded to be even more than that. Weaknesses: Rick is genuinely insane, alcoholic, has a serious drug addiction, and is often reckless. | Pickle Rick will die after a few hours Notable Attacks/Techniques: His Inventions: *''Portal Gun'': A gun that rips a hole in space-time, allowing travel to any point in any universe. Rick can also use this as a makeshift weapon, as opening a portal inside another being rips them in two. *''Meeseeks Button:'' Summons a bunch of immortal creatures that will perform one task before dying. Become more insane the longer they exist due to hours seeming like an eternity, to them. Meeseeks are apparently completely unable to die until their task is completed, and giving them a task which is seemingly impossible to complete will eventually result in the summoned Meeseeks resorting to the most drastic measures to complete the task by technicality. *''Size Shifting'': Able to affect people and objects, either making them tiny enough to fit inside someone or making them grow to the size of a continent. *''Love Potions/Diseases'': Created a virus that made whoever it was used on fall in love with Morty (Except those genetically related to him), but due to it being flu season, the substance piggybacked on the flu and began to spread; he created two others to counter that. The first turned everyone on the planet into praying mantis monsters, while the second turned everyone into Cronenberg monsters. *''Time Freeze'': Freezes time on a universal scale. Due to technology stolen from the 4th dimension, Rick can do this with the press of a button. *''Concentrated Dark Matter'': A method used for travelling faster than anyone else in the universe; similar chemical reactions cause massive explosions. A handful of the components mixed incorrectly resulted in an explosion the size of Jupiter. *''Anti-Matter Gun'': '''A pistol that shoots anti-matter. Capable of even killing trans-dimensional higher beings immune to traditional matter and energy based attacks. *Particle Watch: A wristwatch that fires a concentrated particle beam. Completely destroys the target on a subatomic level. *Freeze Ray: Completely freezes organic targets, turning them into incredibly fragile icy statues. Since the affects can be undone, this is used in the rare case of nonviolent neutralization. Comes in taser and gun form. *Curse Remover: A device which can remove magical properties from a wide variety of different things. Since it is able to remove certain effects while leaving others intact, Rick used this device to turn cursed objects into completely beneficial ones (i.e. turning a pair of boxing gloves which would cause the wearer to be stuck reliving a single fight for all eternity into a pair of time traveling mittens). *Dream Inceptors: A small device which, when implanted into the ear of an unconscious sentient being, allows the user to travel into the being's dreams, potentially implanting new thoughts and influencing the behavior of the target once they wake up. '''Key: Standard Equipment | More advanced Equipment '| '''With Sufficient Preparation '| Pickle Rick''' Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4